Heridas del pasado, cicatrices del presente
by xion0104
Summary: Gumi es una estudiante que a experimentado unos extraños sueños que le muestran una vida cotidiana en la época media junto a una chica de cabellos rubios pero esta chica llega a su escuela y Gumi no entiende el porque de su parecido con la chica que en sus sueños ¿sera broma del destino? Paralelo a esto Luka frecuenta una cafetería en la cual conoce a Miku ¿que relación tendrán?


Otra vez ese extraño sueño, otra vez la misma chica, otra vez el mismo panorama, era como jugar un juego de rol en primera persona, uno en donde alguien recata a la princesa, uno en donde el personaje siente protegido con solo estar con la persona que quiere, pues en este caso yo sentía que aquella chica rubia me protegía en todo momento y me daba una calma sin igual, era algo así como la época media, aunque yo usaba un gran vestido ella usaba algo como y corriente y no tan llamativo, llevaba una especie de capa con una capucha que solía cubrir en totalidad su rubio cabello y sus azulados ojos, en su cintura una espada colgaba de su cintura.

-Que pasa, señorita?-siempre me hablaba tan formalmente, como si ella fuera de una rango menor al mio

-Te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así, solo dime Gumi-aunque yo era la protagonista del sueño, no podía controlarlo a voluntad, las cosas solo sucedían, yo solo era un espectador, aquellas palabras que salieron de mi boca no fueron de mi parte ni siquiera siento que yo la pronuncie-

-Discúlpame, es solo la costumbre-ella seguía sin quitarse aquella capucha. por lo cual solo podía ver su sonrisa altanera y burlesca

A pasos lentos me acerque a aquella chica hasta quedar frente a frente, extendí mis manos para quitar aquella molesta capucha, ella solo miraba atentamente mis acciones

-No me gusta que te cubras-dije con un tono que denotaba tristeza, el por qué, ni yo lo se

-Sabes porque no puedo quitármelo, porque soy BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP-PERO QUE DEMONIOS.

Abrí mis ojos y de un salto me incorpore, observe mi alrededor para darme cuenta de que había despertado de aquel sueño y ese horrible sonido era solo mi despertador, con todo la ira que había en mi ser, tome aquel objeto y lo estampe contra la pared, creo que recibiré un buen regaño por eso PERO, no es la primera vez que me interrumpe mis sueños, cada vez que voy a descubrir algo de esa chica BAM! suena el despertador.

Me levante de mi cama que estaba echa un caos, me puse el uniforme de mi escuela y baje para tomar mi desayuno

-Bueno días hija-Mi madre, siempre ten energética por las mañanas

-Bueno días mama-dije eso mientras tomaba la caja de leche y la vertía en un vaso

-Escuche un golpe que provenía desde tu habitación , ¿volviste a estrellar tu despertador?-me puse nerviosa porque si descubría que rompí otro de seguro de que esta no me libro tan fácilmente

-he, no solo me caí de cama-

-Mmmm-mi madre no sonaba tan convencida pero aun así acepto mi excusa

Al terminar mi desayuno, subí al cuarto de baño para terminar de asearme y luego partí a la escuela, como siempre en el camino nada especial paso pero ese día tenía el presentimiento de que algo me iba a pasar pero no sabía si iba a ser bueno o malo, en fin llegue a la escuela, subí las agotadoras escaleras y entre a mi respectivo salón. solo pasaron unos minutos para que sonara el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases. el profesor entro al salón y automáticamente todos los que están de pie tomaron asiento

-Antes de empezar, les anunciare que tendremos a una nueva aluna, por favor denle la bienvenida-he? una nueva aluna?. El profesor hiso una seña a la aluna que aguardaba afuera del salón, a pasos tranquilos aquella chica entro al salón y en cuanto a mí que en cuanto fije mi vista en ella mis ojos se abrieron de par en par junto con unos fuertes la latidos, ¡ERA ELLA! No cabía ni la menor duda, era ella, aquella chica que se proyectaba en mis sueños, pero ¿Cómo era posible? la mire de arriba abajo, era el mismo tono de rubio, un rubio que no tenía nada que envidiarle a los destellos del sol y qué decir de sus ojos, eran las mismas gemas azuladas de mis sueños que me protegían y cuidaban. al parecer aquella chica noto que estaba siendo observado por mí, porque fijo sus ojos en mi y obtuvieron un brillo que no supe cómo interpretar, el profesor había escrito su nombre en el pizarrón por lo cual supe que se llamaba Matsuda Lily. El profesor le indico donde sentarse, que por mala o buena suerte quedo en el banquillo que está a mi derecha, ella fue hasta su puesto pero antes de sentarse me dirigió una ligera sonrisa, que provoco un extraño efecto en mi y también en la coloración de mis mejillas.

Durante la clase, mi concentración estuvo centrada entre la ventana que estaba a mi izquierda y en nueva compañera de clases que estaba a mi derecha. En el receso salí a la azotea de la escuela para aclarar mis pensamientos que solo estaba centrados en una chica de ojos azules, subí a las escaleras que conducían a la azotea y entre por la venta que había allí ya que por lo general la puerta estaba cerrada, es por esto que usualmente los alumnos dejan un pequeño banquillo para entrar por la venta, ya que el seguro de esta estaba roto, en fin luego de escalar por la venta finamente salí a la azotea y como siempre el cielo estaba despejado a esta hora de la mañana, me recosté en piso con los brazos extendidos mirando fijamente el cielo, lentamente cerré mis ojos pero solo pasaron unos segundos para que alguien perturbara mi tranquilidad

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-abrí nuevamente mis ojos de golpe al reconocer esa voz y fije mi mirada en lily para luego dame cuenta que nuestros rostros estaban a solo un par de centímetros, una vez más mi cara se torno de un fuerte color rojo

-N-n-n-nnada en especial- a duras penas pude formular aquella frase

-Mmm-Lily no se movía de su lugar y solo se me quedo observándome, me incomodaba su cercanía por lo cual puse mis manos en su hombros y despacio la fui alejando de mi, -Perdón no quise incomodarte

Me incorpore y quede sentada en el piso en cuanto lily se quedo en cuclillas, solo nos quedaos en silencio que no era para nada incomodo más bien era relajante y cómodo. pero se torno un tanto incomodo cuando lily extendió sus brazos y me envolvió entre ellos, escondió su cara en mi cuello, ella solo me dijo "lo siento, pero déjame quedarme un tiempo así" durante este tiempo solo me quede quieta, lily me abrasaba fuerte pero sin llegar a lastimarme.

Estuvimos así hasta que el receso termino aunque lily de mala gane se separo de mi, luego se levanto y extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, pero al ya estar de pie no la soltó, solo la soltó cuando tuvimos que pasar por aquella venta que era la salida "opcional" pero volvimos al salón tomadas de la mano aun que yo la solté antes de llegar a este por vergüenza a que todos se nos quedaran mirando, ella se vio dolida y triste por mi acción pero luego comprendió el porque lo hice, al entrar al salón todos se nos quedaron mirado y esto hubiera sido peor si hubiéramos entrado con las malos tomadas, nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos puestos y otra clase comenzó a la cual nuevamente no tome atención porque tenía muchas preguntas en mi cabeza y todas ellas sin respuesta. ¿Por lily se parece a la chica que veo en mis sueños? ¿Sera tan solo una confidencia o una broma del destino? siento una cierta inquietud cuando pienso en esa cosas además de tener la sensación de que ya no hemos visto en alguna parte pero ¿En dónde?

….CONTINUARA….


End file.
